Episode 253 (16th July 1987)
Plot Ian and Kelvin talk secretively in the café about a surprise they are planning for The Vic for the country and western night, making Pete uneasy. Pete tells Kathy he needs to rethink about what he is selling on the stalls as the fruit and veg stall business is going under. Lou is unsure why Arthur and Pauline are worrying about her. Willmott-Brown asks Arthur to lead a five-a-side football team for The Dagmar but Arthur is against him bringing in players who are not regulars in the pub. Arthur tells Den about the five-a-side football team Willmott-Brown is planning so Den puts him in charge of starting one for The Vic. Den sees Brad in the Square and heads over to him; he gets into a car with him and is driven off. Magda sees Den leave in the car and tells Pat what she saw. Barry agrees to join The Vic's football team. Den is taken to an office and locked in with Brad and an associate from The Firm. He waits anxiously to be told what he will be doing. Barry visits Willmott-Brown and Colin in The Dagmar and embarrasses Colin when he listens to what Willmott-Brown's plans are for the team before telling him he has already signed up for the opposition. Colin signs up to be on The Dagmar's football team; Barry tells him The Vic will beat The Dagmar. Lou gives Magda some old recipes she had from the wartime and appreciates Magda listening to her stories. Magda asks Lou what she knows about Den and Lou says he has always been up to no good since he was a child. Brad receives a call from The Firm and tells Den he needs to go to The Vic to get him some items whilst he waits in the office. Pete confronts Lou about potentially having to close the stall due to low profits. Brad sneaks around The Vic and leaves without being spotted by Ian or Magda. Ian tells Magda he aspires to be as successful as her one day. Brad returns to the office with Den's passport and a suitcase of clothes. He tells Den that The Firm will wipe all of his debts with the brewery and bank if he travels to Morocco, collects some "gear" and brings it back to The Vic. The country and western night gets underway at The Vic. Magda asks Pete if he knows anything about what Den is up to, but he does not know. Pete feels mocked by the country and western night being held in The Vic and when Simon plays A Four Legged Friend on the piano and Ian and Kelvin run around in a horse costume, he feels humiliated. Den worries about what could happen if he runs the errand wanted by The Firm. He asks Brad what will happen if he says "no" to the deal. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Unknown office Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Hello Dennis. We're going for a little ride.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes